Snow Days
by Ino2613
Summary: Ino never found herself getting beaten up by a bunch of guys in her class. Even though, she endures the pain and tries to show that she isn't weak. And for that, is how she found her love.


_**I don't own naruto.**_

_**Dedicated to BlueRain09 since she was the one that took the wrong meaning of what I meant by "request"**_

_**XD I hope you like this one even though its so short O.O**_

* * *

Ino never found herself stuck in Konoha's back campus, facing a bunch of guys, a cocky look on their face, and then one raised his fist, striking her hard across her cheek. She fell back on her butt, looking up at the boys from her class before one of them grabbed a fistful of her hair, pushing her toward the ground instead. Several of them kicked her at one time, punching her at the same time too.

The entire campus was sprinkled in snow, white, beautiful, soft snow. Ino knew she stood out the most when it was usually winter or spring but she couldn't believe that they would dare hit her at the season she would look most beautiful.

Before she knew it she realized the boys grabbing snow, their hands all of snow and they threw it at Ino, not caring for how soft it was and how it would make no effect at all even though it was completely fresh snow.

She tried her best not to show how weak she was. But the pain was everywhere. Snow was burning on her warm skin and she closed her eyes, enduring through the rest of it. Ino balled herself up, hoping that it would be so that she would feel the least pain possible.

Then she heard the voice she always wanted to hear, even though it was a bit angry at her. "Man, this is so troublesome. Get up, Ino." He looked at her and she looked up at him, seeing the chocolate brown eyes that he always possessed, full of kindness and love.

Ino stood up, and her head suddenly made her fall back down onto the soft snow, her hair spread, and she curled to the side, ignoring all of the pain that shot up to her. She closed her eyes, hearing the noises of Shikamaru punching, kicking, and beating up the guys that had harassed her. No one could ever imagine so much strength hid under the lazy teenager.

"Not now, Ino. Don't make me carry you all the way back to my house…" he muttered, pulling Ino's arm over around his shoulder. "Pick up your feet," he ordered, but when Ino didn't do what she was told to, Shikamaru grunted, swinging her feet and holding her entire body in his hands.

After ten minutes of running, Shikamaru set her down on a bench. Ino was already asleep by then, but where the men had punch her had left dark bruises all over her face. He patted at the snow on her and her hair before taking his jacket off and placing it around her before picking her up once again and then making their way to his house.

"Shikamaru! You're late by thirty minutes! Where on earth have you been? You got me worried sick!" and when she finally pulled the door open and saw Ino, she gave a small shriek before pulling Shikamaru inside. "Put her in your bed, cover her up too, and then I'll be up in while with medicine."

"Why my bed?" Shikamaru asked, a tone of annoyance in his voice about a girl being in his bed. "I need my s-"

"Go! Now!"

And he groaned loudly as he dragged his feet upstairs. "Get her out of her cold cloths, Shikamaru!" his mother nagged, and he rolled his eyes as he walked up the steps.

Lying Ino carefully on his bed, he ignored all feelings for her and pushed all thoughts for her aside as he undressed her, replacing her shirt and pants with just one of his completely over-sized t-shirts.

Just when it seemed like his brain felt like it didn't see anything at all, his mind flashed, and he looked away from Ino. Staring away from her beautiful long hair, the smooth skin, and the piercing blue eyes he knew he was going to face when she eventually woke up.

A sentence struck his head. She was beautiful. And he couldn't get it out of his head. "Shikamaru…" Ino's voice said, somehow it was incredibly sweet that moment, and she fell over in his arms.

He extended the blonde away, but she stepped closer, her arms wrapped around his body and then he pulled away from her. She tiptoed, reaching for his lips and then met with them suddenly, Shikamaru didn't hesitate to kiss her gently, and she returned the kiss, entwined in his arms.

"Oops," Yoshino said, turning around quickly and then walking away.

Ino pulled away from him, her face flushed. "Ignore her," Shikamaru said, pulling Ino into another kiss, and she didn't object, even though she was a bit sick.

* * *

**_So? what do you think? _**

**_How about ...telling me in a review? XD_**

**_I hope you enjoy this. It's my first ShikaIno one-shot, go easy? or not. O.O_**

**_Review! =D_**


End file.
